1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat adjusting apparatus and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat adjusting apparatus with vehicle seat that can be rotated and moved at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of science and technology and the right of disabled employees are gaining respect, some manufacturers continuously develop vehicle products for the disabled employees to move conveniently. However, most of the products are developed by foreign manufacturers and belong to some specific models of particular brands of vehicle products. Therefore, the prices of the products are usually rather high and users must pay much more for those vehicles.
Because the space within an ordinary vehicle is smaller and the doors of the vehicle are also narrower, there is a requirement of a special vehicle seat adjusting apparatus through which the vehicle seats can be rotated and moved to push out the doors in order to be integrated with a matching wheelchair, such that a disabled employee is able to move in and out of the vehicle conveniently.
In prior arts, several kinds of vehicle seat adjusting apparatus have been disclosed, such as those of R.O.C Patent Number 388,022 and France Patent Number 2776583. Installing both these two patents require larger vehicle space, so they can not adapt to small vehicles. In addition, although Japan Patent Publication Number 2002-337577 requires smaller vehicle space, it takes a stronger structure in design, so both the cost and the complexity of installation will increase. Moreover, Japan Patent Publication Number 2002-065748 and 2003-127726 use linkages to allow vehicle seats to rotate and move at the same time. But the length of the linkages are fixed, the linkages can not adapt to vehicles of different kinds flexibly. Furthermore, most of vehicle seat adjusting apparatuses need additional devices or elements installed to achieve the simple function of adjusting the vehicle seat forward or backward.
Accordingly, one scope of the invention is to provide a vehicle seat adjusting apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problems.